conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Democratic Republic of Turkey
|image_map = !turkey.png |map_caption = Location of the Democratic Republic of Kurdistan (coloured red) with Iraqi/Cyprus dominions |map_caption2 = |capital = Diyarbakır |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Istanbul (14,201,976 population) |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |ethnic_groups = , |legislature = Kurdistan Workers Party |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Ideology |government_type = Marxist-Leninist republic (de jure) Stalinist single-party dictatorship (de facto) |leader_title1 = President/General Secretary |leader_name1 = Şahin Uzun |leader_title2 = Premier of Anatolia |leader_name2 = Zeki Oraz |leader_title3 = Premier of Thrace |leader_name3 = Nawî Karzan |leader_title4 = Premier of Iraq |leader_name4 = Mufaddal El-Hashem |leader_title5 = Premier of Cyprus |leader_name5 = Çağla Alikaya |area_rank = 31st |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 862,298 |area_sq_mi = 332,934 |percent_water = 2.4 |population_estimate = 86,134,864 |population_estimate_rank = 16th |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 85,965,754 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_rank = |Gini = 46.4 |GDP_PPP = $1.5987 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 12th |GDP_PPP_year = 2010 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $844.427 million |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2010 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $15729 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event1 = Kurdistan Workers' Party coup d'état |established_date1 = September 20th, 1980 |established_event2 = Acquisition of Iraqi Kurdistan |established_date2 = October 18th, 2007 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.732 |HDI_rank = 88th |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_category = high |currency = Turkish lira |currency_code = ₺ |time_zone = EET |utc_offset = +2 |time_zone_DST = EEST |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = +3 |cctld =.tr |calling_code = +90 |footnotes = |national_motto = |official_languages = Kurdish, Turkish, Arabic |regional_languages = Turkish, Kurdish, Arabic, Aramaic, Circassian, Armenian, Albanian, Neo-Aramaic, Laz, Georgian, Serbian, Bosnian, Bulgarian, Greek, Zazaki, Azerbaijani, Kabardian |demonym = noun: Kurd(s) adjective:Kurdish|legislature = Kurdistan Workers' Party |sovereignty_note = Marxist-Leninist |drives_on = right}} The Democratic Republics of Kurdistan (Kurdish: دێمەكراتيك ريپەبلەك ئەڤ كێديستان), abbreviated to DRK and more commonly known as simply Kurdistan is a nation located on both the boarders of South East Europe and Western Asia, making up the northwest of Middle East. It boarders the nations of and to the south, to the west, to the north, to the northeast, and and to the east. Kurdistans location makes it strategically impotent of a geo-political scale, and it is considered a regional power. Comprising of the constituent Democratic Republics of of Anatolia, Thrace Eastern Iraq and Northern Cyprus, Kurdistan has historically been significant, being the centrepoint of power for the Ancient Anatolian civilizations, as well as Iraqi Kurdistan being part of some of the oldest civilizations in the world along the Mesopotamia. Most notably Kurdistan was the seat of power for the Ottoman empire, a world power that encompassed Southeastern Europe, Western Asia and North Africa. The empire collapsed after WWI, forming in its stead the Republic of Turkey. Modern Kurdistan was formed by the Kurdistan Workers Party (PKK) after a 1980 Soviet backed coup d'état, which established the state in the eastern region of Turkey. In 1985 the entire of Turkey was unified under Kurdish rule after a civil war, with the acquisition of Iraqi Kurdistan taking place in 2007. In 2013 the insurgent terrorist group known as the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) was established on the boarder of the Iraqi Kurdistan administrative region and neighbouring Syria, tearing the region into civil war and weakening the control of the PKK. Kurdistan is a de jure , but in reality functions more as a , with power concentrated in the hands of the General Secretary with the President playing a largely ceremonial role. Kurdistan has a stable economy and a large military. It also is considered to be one of the only fully functioning socialist states in the world after the fall of the Soviet Union as well as one of the few secular Muslim majority countries, and is considered a regional power. Despite having a high HDI, and relative social equality with some of the most prominent womens rights in the Middle East Kurdistan faces alleged persecution of minorities, heavy censorship laws and has been accused on being totalitarian state, as well as an increasingly aggressive foreign policy. Etymology History Main article:History of Turkey Although Kurdistan itself has only existed for little over 30 years its history stretches back to Palaeolithic times, with various inhabitants occupying the region once known as Turkey, most famously being the seat of power for the Ottoman Empire. Prehistory Palaeolithic and Neolithic periods The Kurdistan dominion known as Turkey has been inhabited by people since the Palaeolithic period, with the first evidence of human activity coming from archaeological evidence dating back 27,000 years ago. The Anatolia region of Turkey housed several civilizations, with Neolithic settlements from that period including Çatalhöyük, Çayönü, Nevali Cori, Hacilar, Göbekli Tepe, and Mersin. The region of Thrace also has traces of Neolithic inhabitants with the Thracians functioning as a group of Indo-European tribes. Bronze and Iron ages During the Bronze age this region of Turkey was occupied by the Akkadian Empire around 1900BC. During the middle of the Bronze Ages Turkey was taken over by the Old Assyrian Empire, as well as the Hittite Old Kingdom. During the Iron Age Ionian Greeks settled into the regions of Anatolia. In the following centuries Greek city states were established in Anatolia, with Pre-Socratic philosophy originating there. The mysterious Phrygian Kingdom was located in Anatolia, formed after the fall of the Hittite Kingdom. Kingdom of Lydia In western Anatolia the kingdom of Lydia (or Maeonia) was formed around 1300 BC by the Atyad dynasty, with their successors being the Heraclid dynasty, who controlled the region whilst Greek presence in the Mediterranean steadily increased. Eventually the king of Lydia, Candaules, was murdered by a man named Gyges, who seized power before declaring war on the Greeks. This opened the kingdom to attacks made by the Cimmerians, which led to the takeover of Phrygia, which was encompassed into Lydian territory. By 560 BC the Cimmerians were driven out, with King Croesus invading Persia. Croesus was defeated by Cyrus II in 546 BC during the Battle of Thymbra. Classical Anatolia and Thrace Achaemenid Empire After Croesus's defeat at Thymbra, Persian king Cyrus moved into Lydia, taking its capital Sardis. Various dominions of Lydia as well as the kingdom of Ionia initially resisted Persian rule, was eventually was forced to submit. These territories were incorporated into the Persian ruled Achaemenid Empire, with Anatolia being absorbed into Persia both politically and culturally, with satraps (local governors) ruling over the people. In 502 BC a revolt on the similarly Persian ruled island of Naxos enabled Ionian satrap Aristagoras of Miletu to unearth plans to obtain Naxos's wealth, aiming to spilt it with Lydia's satrap Artaphernes. Aristagoras failed in this endeavour, disturbing the Persian state, causing Aristagoras to start the Ionian revolution, allying with the Greek state of Athens. After the destruction of Sardis Persian King Darius I retook Ionia, ending the uprising. Carian satrap Hecatomnus was more successful in controlling his own state, paying his tithes to the Persian yet increasing the influence of his family in local politics, with his son Mausolus continuing his fathers plans. Moving the capital from Mylasa to Halicarnassus, Mausolus claimed that he would offer protection to the islands of Chios, Kos, and Rhodes with his powerful naval forces. Mausolus died before his plans for expansion were fully realised, with his tomb, the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus located in Bodrum, being one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Caria remained in Hecatomnus's families hands until the arrival of Alexander the Great. Pre-Hellenistic and Pre-Roman period in Thrace By 500BC Greek historian Herodotus named the Thracian people to be one of the most populous people on the planet, second only to the Indian people. Herodotus further claimed they could be the most powerful people on the Earth, but their lack of unity denied them of that title. The Thracian people were spread across numerous tribes and city states, such as the Odrysian kingdom of Thrace and the Dacian kingdom of Burebista. The Thacian people often clashed with the Greeks, as well show animosity towards the Persians and the steadily expanding kingdom of Macedonia. Hellenistic period In 336BC Alexander the Great was crowned king of Macedon. Alexander began to expand his military forces so to combat the Persian empire. He first attacked the Persians on the coast of Anatolia, routing their forces before driving them out of Lydia and Ionia. Alexander rather then openly face the Persian fleet systematically took every city on the Mediterranean coast, before liberating Phyrgia, Cappadocia, and Cilicia. Alexander defeated the forces of Darius III in the Battle of Issus, effectively ending Persian rule within Anatolia. In 323BC Alexander died suddenly, causing a power vacuum within his empire. Ptolemy, one of Alexander's lieutenants and founder of the Ptolemaic Empire seized power within southern Anatolia, while Lysimachus, another of Alexander's officers, took control of western Anatolia and Thrace. Finally Seleucus claimed the rest of Anatolia as part of the Seleucid Empire. A rift erupted between Lysimachus and Seleucus with the two waging war upon each other by 281 BC. Selecucus defeated Lysimachus, annexing his territory into the Seleucid Empire. However Selecucus was soon assassinated by future king of Macedonia Ptolemy Keraunos. Seleucus's empire was able to resist attacks from Gaul, but King Eumenes I of Pergamon was able to successfully create the kingdom of Pergamon. A series of political instability led to Egyptian king Ptolemy III Euergetes to invade the empire, creating Phrygia after the third Syrian war. Byzantine Anatolia The Seljuks and Anatolian beyliks Ottoman Empire Republic of Turkey The direct predecessor of Kurdistan was the Republic of Turkey, founded by national hero Mustafa Kemal Atatürk in 1923 after WWI and the dissolution of the Ottoman Empire, with national reforms leading Turkey into economical prosperity. Turkey remained neutral during WWII, before entering a strenuous treaty with the USA agreeing to oppose the Soviet Union in return for military aid. Turkey soon became the main military bulwark against the Soviet Union in the Mediterranean. In 1974 Turkey forcibly ousted Greek forces from the island nation of Cyprus. Democratic Republic of Kurdistan PKK coup d'état In the 1970's Turkey had been rife with political and economical discourse, with leftists desiring a communist revolution, often engaging in conflict with right wing nationalists. In the southern regions of Turkey the Soviet Union had covertly begun to fund the Kurdistan Workers Party (Partiya Karkerên Kurdistan, or PKK). The PKK leader, Abdullah Öcalan, was advised by the Soviets to transform the organisation in a paramilitary force, with the People's Defence Force (Hêzên Parastina Gel, or HPG) behind founded shortly afterwards. Forming a alliance with members of the left wing movement Devrimci Yol t he PKK assassinated Chief of the General Staff General Kenan Evren who, according to KGB agents in Turkey, was planning to initiate his own military coup d'état in a bid to ensure peace. The PKK were then able to gain the support of the military (again thanks to covert Soviet influence) before murdering Bülent Ecevit and Süleyman Demirel, the primary political leaders in Turkey as well as former president Fahri Korutürk, before installing Öcalan as both President and General Secretary after liquidating the parliament and government. On the 20th September the state of the Democratic Republic of Kurdistan was established, with Öcalan signing the constitution of Kurdistan. Civil War Main article: Kurdish-Turkish war Despite Kurdistan being formed notable Turkish resistance remained, with the army splitting between those allied to the newly appointed Chief of the General Staff General Kazım Ataç, and hard line nationalists led by . War raged across Kurdistan for six years, with the Kurdish army being bolstered by the military of the Soviet Union with the United States giving financial aid to the remaining Turkish fighters. During the war one of Öcalan's first duties was to reform the economy. To achieve this Öcalan relied on Soviet loans whilst slowly running private businesses by driving them off Kurdish occupied soil, increasing the public sector as part of a long term plan to transform Kurdistan into a fully socialist state. Kurdistans home exports (such as agricultural products, textiles, etc) were primarily used to cater towards the native populace of the country during the war. Öcalan enforced conscription for all citizens aged 18-21 in Kurdistan, rapidly expanding the military. The remaining Turkish forces were eventually pushed back to the island of Cyprus in 1983. On February 13th, 1985, Öcalan was assassinated by Turkish nationalists who were granted asylum in Cyprus. Kazım Ataç, the Chairman of the National Defence Committee of Kurdistan, considered this to be an act of war on Cyprus's behalf, and invaded the country quickly taking over the north. Southern Cyprus signed an peace treaty soon afterwards. With the integration of Northern Cyprus and the capture of the remaining Turkish nationalists the civil war was officially ended. On August 22nd, Kazım Ataç was voted into power with former intelligence officer Şahnaz Özlem appointed as General Secretary by the Central Committee. Ataç/Özlem administration Ataç and Özlem, in contrast to Öcalan's steadier approach to economics radically changed the economy, enforcing mandatory labour for all citizens as well as open trading links with the USA (although no US company was permitted to set up on Kurdistan soil). When facing significant opposition for this policy Özlem ordered reorganised the HPG to become the state police. Ataç and Özlem was able to silence the majority of their naysayers, stating their actions were counter-terrorist measures. The government after the end of the civil war set up the United Workers Front, and legalised other political parties as long as they joined the UWP. The PKK however remained dominant in all party affairs with the newly formed Peoples Supreme Assembly being regarded as a rubber stamp organisation. In 1988 Özlem officially announced to the nation that she would be having a diplomatic meeting with US president Ronald Reagan. Reportedly negotiations with Reagan were tense, with Reagan at one point threatening to move troops into Kurdistan if they began to try and annexe any further territory. However, eventually a non-aggression treaty was signed, much to the ire of both the American and Kurdistan publics. Kurdistan started a policy of self sufficiency, with Kurdish leaders continually disagreeing with Soviet leader policies of and . Gorbachev called General Secretary Özlem as part of the "Gang of Five" (along with , , and ), a term coined to describe the leaders of Communist nations unwilling to reform. Özlem criticised this term, stating she was working to reform the economy. By 1990 Kurdistan had entered a state of what would now be known as state capitalism. Collapse of the Soviet Union In 1991 Kurdistan faced an internal crisis as it became ever evident that the USSR would collapse. Kurdistan started to expand its international influence, creating firmer trade links with Europe and China. Initially a severe recession hit Kurdistan causing an internal crisis - food prices increased, whilst production stalled, causing many to starve. Özlem's mismanagement of the economy caused a crisis within the Kurdish government, leading the Chairman of the State Security Committee, Şahin Uzun to stage a bloodless coup, appointing himself as General Secretary. During this time of crisis the United States ordered Kurdistan to reform its system into a democratic one, calling for the dissolution of the communist party. In response Kurdistan stated that America should "stop imposing imperialist tendencies onto other nations". However, numerous revolts started to occur in the country, so much so that the 1993 terrorist prevention act was passed, which curbed many individual freedoms. Acquisition of Iraqi Kurdistan Administrative divisions Kurdistan is divided primarily to four constituent countries - Anatolia, Thrace, Eastern Iraq and Cyprus. These countries officially are responsible for legislating a select few matters through their own Workers Commissions (branches of the central party) but in practice the centralised government controls each country like a unitary state. Anatolia (sometimes referred to as "Greater Kurdistan") is often regarded as being the centre Kurdistan with its citizens receiving a higher standard of health care, as well as where the majority of governmental actions take place. Thrace is used as Kurdistan's diplomatic ground where the bulk of foreign diplomacy is directed to, as well as being the main destinations for tourism in Kurdistan. The current tension in Cyprus means that the region is heavily fortified. Iraqi Kurdistan meanwhile has been plagued by civil unrest ever since it was forcibly occupied, and is closed off to all foreign observers. Each of these regions are further spilt into smaller administrative regions (known as provinces). Unlike other countries these provinces are not smaller states with semi-independent leadership. Rather all leadership in Kurdistan is centralised to the ruling party, with the local government of a province largely making sure day-to-day life runs smoothly. Currently the Democratic Republic of Cyprus is not recognised by several LN states, who cite that Cyprus is under the Republic of Cyprus (Southern Cyprus) control, despite in practice the region being solely administrated by the PKK. Politics Kurdistan along with Danguk, , , , and Zaire remains one of the worlds only remaining single party socialist states. Fundamentally an autocracy, Kurdistan is a single-party Stalinist dictatorship, with its ruling political organisation being the United Workers Front, which is dominated and run entirely by the Kurdistan Workers Party (PKK) and a few puppet parties. The President is the head of state and General Secretary is the head of government as well as the leader of the PKK. The PKK and the Kurdistan government are practically interchangeable, with the party controlling all aspects of Kurdistan, insinuating criticisms bemoaning it as authoritarian and totalitarian. Originally Kurdistan politics revolved around a Marxist-Leninist ideology, but over time a more Stalinist approach has been favoured. Current President/General Secretary Şahin Uzun has openly stated his admiration to the Soviet state and is a noted Stalin apologist. The President is the head of state, a largely ceremonial position that merely serves to represent the will of the people. However the president can appoint the General Secretary, who often has absolute power over the state, as well as the power to create new laws (although the president must approve of them). The General Secretary functions as the head of the Secretariat and the Central Committee, the highest authorities within the PKK, and thus controls the government. For all intents and purposes whoever holds the General Secretary is often regarded as a dictator, as any decision made by them is ultimately obeyed, with only the President having any official authority to remove the General Secretary from power. There is no direct subordinate to the General Secretary , instead there being a few key roles within parliament. Often the most important of these is the position of Premiers of Anatolia, Thrace, Iraq, and Cyprus, whose primary duty is to be the General Secretaries chief deputy in the constituent republics. Other key figures include the Chairman of the People's Defence Committee of Kurdistan, who is effectively the head of the military. The main governing body of Kurdistan is the Central Committee with the Politburo serving as the executive branch and the People's Supreme Assembly the legislative branch. The Secretariat holds overall party control over these divisions. The Central Committee officially approves of all executive and legislative decisions being the highest power within the government. Serving as the highest power within the PKK in consists of 15 seats which contains the most senior members of the PKK. The Central Committee often makes the senior decisions within government, and dominates the political system. The Politburo is made up of a cadre of ministers elected by the Central Committee to run all executive matters. The head of the Politburo is also the head of the Central Committee and thus dictates all matters within the branch. The People's Supreme Assembly is the unicameral legislature of the government. It is comprised of 786 members who are formally elected from one of the parties making up the UWF, although the PKK hold a majority with 758 members. The People's Supreme Assembly is often considered to be a rubber stamp organisation with the executive often drafting and implementing policies. The Secretariat officially observes and administrates the governmental institutions, although it officially only has power over the PKK. Critics accuse the Secretariat of being used as a way to "blackmail and spy on every politician within the Kurdish government". Elections Local elections for party representatives are held every two years, with all citizens over the age of 18 allowed to vote unless they are incarcerated or deemed mentally unstable. Every four years elections are held for each administrative division, and every ten on a national scale for the president. There are four parties to vote for in Kurdistan - the Kurdistan Workers Party, the Democratic Workers Party, the Workers Socialist Party and the Islamic Workers Party. All of these parties form the United Workers Front. Law Foreign relations Main article: Foreign relations of the Democratic Republic of Kurdistan Kurdistan has officially maintained good relationship with the Russian Federation and its predecessor the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, with well established trade routes. General Secretary Uzun publicly voiced his support over the actions of Vladimir Putin during the 2014 Ukraine crisis, loaning Russia Kurdistan troops to reinforce Russian forces. Kurdistan is not a member of NATO, but retains membership with the United Nations. Kurdistan renounced its European Union membership shortly after its inception. After the forcible take over of Iraqi Kurdistan Kurdistan removed that countries status as part of the Arab league, and have gone on to criticise the organisation due to its leading member, Saudi Arabia, being to "Pro-American". Kurdistan has excellent economic relations with China, with much of Kurdistans imports going towards the Asian state. Kurdistan possess tense relationships with the Western world, particularly the United States of America and the Kingdom of Sierra. However economic ties between the nations were established after the Cold War, with Kurdistan initially supporting US and Sierran action in Iraq, but have since criticised both nations for their continued military influence, adopting a more aggressive foreign policy. Military The Kurdistan armed forces known as the People's Defence Force (Hêzên Parastina Gel, often shortened to the HPG) are maintained by the People's Defence Committee of Kurdistan, with its Chairman being recognised as the head of the military. The four main branches of the armed forces are the People's Defence Army, the People's Defence Airforce, the People's Defence Navy, and the People's Coast Guard. Kurdistan enforces conscription for all citizens aged 18-21, who must serve at least 3 years in the armed forces. Failure to do so results in imprisonment and occasionally execution. Conscientious objection is not recognised by the state, and is seen as a way of avoiding service. Kurdistan spends around $49 billion on military expenditure per year. Geography Biodiversity Climate Economy Kurdistan operates on a in theory, although it has used a form of since the end of the Cold War. Kurdistan has always implemented a policy, with major exports of textiles, agricultural goods, electronics and transport. Energy Kurdistan has large oil and natural gas reserves, but lacks the amount to truly grant it self sufficiency. Recent discoveries in the Anatolia region as well as an increased focus in the coal mining industry has meant that the government is pushing towards a more self sufficient Kurdistan. Kurdistan has also expressed interest in developing a nuclear program. Currently Russia supplies much of Kurdistans energy in the form of natural gas. Demographics Religion Officially the religion was banned in Kurdistan up until 1990 due to many of the population being Islamic (an estimated 92.7%). Previously the government tolerated Islam, with legal loopholes allowing mosques to exist. However since 1990 Islam has been the only legal religion in Kurdistan with the government moving in a much more pro-Islamic direction, with the concept of being heavily promoted by the government. The recent use of the traditional Turkish flag has caused controversy in some of the PPK's more hardline members, although it has seen nationwide support. is heavily encouraged by the government with an estimated 9% of the population following the faith. Yazdânism is officially classified as a branch of Islam by the Kurdish government. Despite action being rarely taken against Islam, Christians and Jews often are persecuted by the PKK, being recognised as criminals. Education Kurdistan has a free education system through primary, secondary and tertiary education. The Ministry of Education handles all schools which are run by the state. A National Curriculum dictates what subjects are taught in Kurdistan, and is drafted by the government. Primary education lasts eight years, and is compulsory for all children aged 6-14. Primary subjects are Kurdish, Turkish (In Anatolia, Thrace and Northern Cyprus) Arabic (In Eastern Iraq) science, mathematics, history and geography. Secondary subjects include citizenship, art, music, drama, foreign languages (usually English), religious studies and IT. Physical education is also mandatory. Secondary education lasts from 15-17, and is also mandatory. Students can choose whether to attend a vocational or academic high school. In vocational schools students do not pick their courses - however in academic schools although been required to learn Kurdish, mathematics, science and Turkish/Arabic (as well as continued physical education) students may pick courses such as history, geography, art, music, theory of Communism, music, drama, religious studies, IT, foreign languages, sociology, geometry, philosophy, psychology, and Applied Economics. Tertiary education is only available to those who pass entrance exams into specialised universities. Foreign students may pay a fee to attend. Healthcare Culture Arts Architecture Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Democratic Republic of Kurdistan Category:Altverse